


Always

by peachandcloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachandcloud/pseuds/peachandcloud
Summary: Kang Daniel who has a big fat crush to his childhood friend, Ha Sungwoon.





	Always

Another semester has started.

 

Daniel hurriedly went out of the apartment he's staying in and a big smile formed on his face soon as he saw a familiar figure waiting for him outside.

 

"Sungwoon hyung!"

 

The smaller guy turned around and looked at the guy approaching him who really do resembles a puppy that was too excited to see his owner.

 

"Sorry hyung, it took me long. You should've waited instead––" Daniel got interrupted when Sungwoon suddenly took his hand and signaled that they should run to the bus stop (or else they'd be late).

 

Daniel stares at his hand intertwined with the guy whom he has a big fat crush with for 3 years already. He can feel his face burning up, turning red — but oh well, he can excuse that it was because they ran, right? he thought.

 

* * *

 

Daniel major in engineering while Sungwoon major in finance. Their departments are two buildings apart, but that doesn't stop Daniel from seeing his favorite hyung.

 

Good thing is, they were both part of the Review Club. It's a club formed by Junhyuk, an alumni who is Sungwoon's good friend thus he became part of it when he was on his second year. The club's main goal is to help those who had trouble with certain subjects wherein the members of the club will tutor them for certain days.

 

Daniel of course, joined the club for a different reason. And in-spite of thinking of his hyung for almost every second, Daniel is indeed one of the top students in his department.

 

And as it was the first day of the new semester, the club had a meeting later that afternoon to discuss who they'd be tutoring for the following weeks.

 

"Sungwoon oppa, we're going to karaoke later, mind to join us? I've heard you really sing well." asked by Yerim, one of the newest club member.

 

"Sorry but––" Sungwoon was cut offed by Daniel, "It's okay hyung you can go with them".

 

"But you told me there's a new candy shop opening today, you've been telling me for weeks how you'd like to try their gummies." Sungwoon speaks as he prepare his bag. "I'm sorry, maybe next time", he then turned to Yerim.

 

They then bid their goodbye to the club members.

 

"Oh right, you are new. . . Daniel will be Sungwoon's first priority always" Juna, their club president explained. "Those two were childhood friends, and Sungwoon's basically like his mom?"

 

The members laughed while they reminisce those instances where Sungwoon would prioritize Daniel over any thing. They are indeed good friends.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hyung, you should've went with them earlier" Daniel speaks while they went out of the newly opened candy shop.

 

"And what let you go alone? You'd probably not even go here if you're alone. Plus I really don't like going out without you"

 

"What?"

 

"What? Are you not listening to me? You're too busy chewing your gummies?"

 

Daniel just laughed awkwardly as he feels his heart beating loudly. _"I hope hyung doesn't hear my heart"_

 

 

They separated ways when they reached Daniel's apartment. Sungwoon's apartment is 2 blocks away from him. Sometimes Daniel wonder why his hyung had to rent an apartment there when he could've rented on the same apartment with him which is near the bus stop.

 

* * *

 

 

 Everything is the same. Sungwoon would wait outside Daniel's apartment, they'd go to university together, have their lunch together, go to their club together — just everything they normally do everyday.

 

Until that one afternoon where Daniel had no class for one of his subjects as their professor was on leave that he had decided to visit Sungwoon on their department building.

 

He was then told by Hojung, one of his hyung's classmate that the guy he was looking for was at the roof deck.

 

There he saw him seated on a bench near the small garden. 

 

Daniel was about to surprise Sungwoon whose back was facing him and has not yet to realize that the younger one was there when he heard him giggle. There he realized he's talking with someone on his phone.

 

_"Of course i do like him"_

 

_"You know I don't like dating someone who is younger than me"_

 

_"Should I really confess?"_

 

And that was how Daniel's heart got broken — no it was crushed to pieces. 

 

He slowly walked away as he can feel that he can no longer take it anymore. _His hyung likes someone_. He knows it should've been only just a crush, he keeps denying it but at the end he knew that he fell for Sungwoon so much — so deep he can't stop the tears from coming out of his eyes. 

 

"Ah I'm really such a baby"

 

He laughed at himself as he continuously wipe his tears. Good thing that there's no one on the staircase or else he'd be too embarrassed. 

 

He made sure he has calmed down already before going to the clinic. Maybe he'll just tell the nurse he's not feeling well and just sleep. Maybe after that he can no longer feel this pain — or not.

 

 

 

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fic and I apologize for any error, if there is. Oh, and the review club was inspired from our university, we had something like that before hehe. Anyway, I hope we'll keep supporting Sungwoon and Daniel.


End file.
